


What I've Wanted to Tell You

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Swallow My Words [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Cider





	What I've Wanted to Tell You

Harry's skates scraped across the ice, his arms pinwheeled, and he slammed into the boards.

"Wanna get some cider?" Louis asked, gliding to a stop. Harry’s ankles wobbled. Louis looked like a scamp: mismatched gloves and a worn hat, mischievous smile and eyes bright as the cloudless sky. He pulled Harry toward the snack bar line. “Wait here.”

Harry braided and twisted the fringe of his scarf. His knee didn’t stop bouncing even after Louis returned carrying two steaming cups.

Harry watched Louis blow on it, blinking prettily over the lip. Wishing for a first kiss, Harry burned his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) for betaing this and to [fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for promoting more drabbles!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**
> 
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/168896316353/title-what-ive-wanted-to-tell-you-author)


End file.
